MSoGA Hoilday Story
by sonicxshadow
Summary: Okay, a holiday special with some perverted comments at the end sorry . Sorry again because I got carried away so it is mostly about me. O o Enjoy


_Teehee. It is Leah again and I have self-appointed myself to write this holiday special*hold your applause (cough cough)*. Well, let the story begin. P.S. To make this an enjoyable holiday for EVERYBODY, I put Link in here. And I didn't plan so probably a very bad plot and I got carried away so it is mostly about me. Sorry. You have been warned._

_Twas the night before Christmas and all through school_

_Every smasher was enjoying the holiday's coos_

The Master School was very noisy at this time of year and things were pretty interesting. The ribbons of reds, greens, gold, and silver streamed the cafeteria with color. The smashers were all excited (actually Hayat was spazzing out) for the holiday. Link, Lucario, Kirby, and Sonic were probably the only ones not to happy for the holiday.

_Meta Knight's auditorium _

"Come on Link, lighten up, it doesn't look _too_ bad." Sonic was having difficulty holding back his laughter and insults.

"Shut up, you loud-mouthed reindeer." Link snarled. He really hated his life right about then. Earlier that day Master Hand asked Lucario, Kirby, Link, and Sonic to do a favor. Apparently, he wanted to do one of those 'tell Santa what you want 'things for the smashers at the school (did he not know that most of the smashers were too old?). So now Lucario was in a Santa suit listening to the little smashers list thousands of things they want. Kirby is a toy soldier (a long black button coat, red skinny jeans, and a fake gun *just for you to know*) making sure people don't cut in line. Sonic was wearing reindeer suit (antlers, brown short sleeve shirt, and a bell collar) slacking off and teasing Link. Link wore an elf suit, which made him mad because his pointy ears automatically landed him the part. Worst of all, he had to stand right next to 'Santa Lucario', so there was no hiding himself from everybody.

"Well you guys seem to be having fun." And there, right in front of the guys were the people they didn't want to see the most; Meena and Leah. Meena and Leah just stared at the guys with devilish grins on their faces. Soon the grins turned to un-controllable laughter.

"I thought you guys were too old to sit on Santa's lap." Lucario stated trying to make them stop laughing.

"We are but Crazy told us to tell you that your shift is over. We didn't think you guys would look this stupid." Meena said while trying not to chuckle. Leah was busy taunting Sonic for looking so stupid.

" Prancer, I didn't know reindeer had blue hair."Leah teased.

"And I didn't know walking nightmares existed. Guess I was wrong."Sonic spat back.

"Come on you guys, we need to go meet up with the other in the cafeteria at 4:00 or we will be late" Kirby stated while trying to calm everyone down.

_Cafeteria 4:00 and after the guys changed (sonic still wearing antlers)_

"So I heard that you guys had to do so work for MH" Anasofia said while trying to shake the mental image of what Meena described out of her head.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" Hayat asked while pointing to the plant hanging from the ceiling. Roy (since when did he get there?) walked towards her to see what she was talking about. When he looked up, he started to blush.

"It is a mistletoe. We have to k-k-kiss now."Roy stuttered while looking at the ground sheepishly.

"Naaah, it's okay because I don't celebrate this holiday" Hayat said. Bailey, Amy, and Melissa all mentally face-palmed themselves and sighed. Bailey went to the groups secret stash of mountain dew hidden in the cafeteria and passed out drinks.

"Okay guys, time for the secret Santa gift exchange."Bailey stated to the group half way distracted. She was having second thoughts of giving Hayat caffeine. The person that you was secret Santa to was decided by a game of darts (the face you hit was the person you gave to). Soon everybody exchanged their gifts:

Anasofia: S(Santa)=Link G(gifts)=art kit & MJ cd

Hayat: S=Kirby G=20 giant pixie sticks & a tazer?

Bailey: S=Marth G= lucario jacket

Melissa: S=Sonic G= Phineas and Ferb plushies & 'Meena repellent'

Amy: S= Ike G=favorite chocolates & flying pixie dust (….interesting)

Autumn: S=Lucario G= Beetles record disc

Leah: S=Roy G= a silent pistol (yayyyyyyyyy~)

Meena: S=Pit G=paint-ball gun

Link: S=Hayat G= 9''inch hand-knife & picture of Meena in a skirt (prev)

Kirby: S=Autumn G=cotton candy & jar of SSBB power items

Ike: S=Anasofia G=sword with fire enhancement

Marth: S=Amy G= Paramore cd (guess he likes her music)

Pit: S= Melissa G= customized arrow holder

Lucario: S=Meena G=aura ring

Sonic: S=Bailey G=book of wrestling moves (Leah is going down)

Roy; S=Leah G=a silent sniper (double yayyy~)

Everybody looked at Roy, Meena, and Leah, and then the guns.

"What is wrong?"Roy asked.

"Well for one thing, WHAT KIND OF PERSON GIVES RETARTEDS GUNS!"Melissa yelled.

"That is a really mean thing to say," Amy stated "but then again, I don't want to wake up with paint or blood on the walls."

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys but I think it is best that we take the guns back. Sorry."Autumn said.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET MY TREASURE! GUNSMEN, RUN~!" Meena shouted. Within a second, all three were out of the cafeteria and on the run.

"Well it looks like we are going to have to chase them down and disarm them. Okay, let's split up and search." Pit said with a sigh.

_DK's survival room 17:00_

_Team members: Anasofia, Kirby, Pit, Marth, Melissa, Amy_

_Objective: Roy_

The smashers all tried to be a quite as possible in order to catch the wielder of the silent sniper. All was pretty quiet until a dark figure cart-wheeled in the corner of Amy's eye.

"Guys, I think I saw someth-HEY LOOK!"Amy yelped as Roy darted out of the room.

"It looks like we still have to find him."Melissa sighed.

_Track field 17:03_

_Team members: Link, Lucario, Bailey, Autumn, Ike_

_Objective: Meena_

"Umm, do we have _any_ idea on where she might be?"Autumn asked while looking around the field. She was just about to go up the bleachers when suddenly a _pat pat _sound reached her ear. Soon the bleacher row in front of her was covered it paint splatters."Meena! What did you do that for?".

"Muhahaha!"Meena laughed then dashed off the field.

"Guess we have to chase her again."Link stated plainly as if this was nothing new.

_Hallway outside of boys' dorm_

_Team members: Hayat and Sonic_

_Objective: Leah_

"Grrr, this is all Roy's fault for giving a gun for a present."Sonic snarled while looking up and down the hall.

"Well, Leah and Pit gave guns too so you should be yelling at them as well."Hayat replied. Soon, at the end of the hall was…_Meena_? She was breathing heavily and leaning against the wall. Sonic quickly dashed to her location and took the paint ball gun from her.

"WHAT? NO! You were not supposed to get my gun."Meena said with a frown. Hayat laughed at her face while the people originally running after Meena and Roy showed up.

"Man, she's fast."Bailey gasped while leaning on Lucario to catch breath. Pit took the gun from Sonic and was about to destroy it until a bullet flew past his head. Down the wall was both Roy and Leah; Roy's gun was one bullet short and a horrid look on the armed smashers' face.

"I'M SO SORRY! LEAH AND I WERE JUST PLAYING WITH THE GUNS and I guess the trigger went off."Roy slowed down when he found out the smasher were more interested at what was above the gunmen than what they were saying. The two looked up only to find yet another mistletoe.

"Wtf is up with MH and CH and mistletoes? Worst off, they put it in the boys' dorm."Marth said. Roy and Leah looked at each other for a while before a light blush crossed their faces. Sonic was furious so he jumped up, grabbed the plant, and torn it apart.

"I thought Cupid (the reindeer) would enjoy holiday romance" Link snickered while getting him back for earlier. Lucario glared at Link but was ignored.

"Grrr, but she is my girlfriend." Sonic mumbled under his breath.

Soon, the guns were taken and everyone headed to bed after a tiring day.

_So the smashers at school all tucked in their beds_

_Dreamed of candy canes, aura spheres, and tabuu in his grave_

_The night was silent except for a few snores_

_The smashers still don't know what is in-store _

OUT TAKE~

"Hey Anasofia, have you ever noticed that you can make perverted comments from SSBB characters'' moves? I mean it is just too easy."Meena said.

"What do you mean by that?"Anasofia asked while drawing in her sketch book.

"When, Meena is right. OHH! I got one. 'Yoshi, get your tongue out of that hole'."Bailey chuckled.

"Okay, how about this. 'Kirby, stop sucking so hard'." Meena giggled.

"Hey, who would you like it if I made one up about Link? 'Ahh , your sword is big and hurting me~." Anasofia panted out to get _just_ the right effect. Meena was just about to say something more perverted when Melissa cut her off.

"Ewww, you guys are disgusting but I have the perfect one for Sonic. 'Ahhh~, Sonic, you're going too fast~!" Melissa groaned. The other girls looked at her for a while the busted out in laughter.


End file.
